


Dream Believer

by citrussunscreen



Category: Boyfriend (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, F. T. Island, Infinite (Band), SHINee, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	1. One

**Title:** One **  
Rating:** PG-15 **  
Characters:** Woohyun, Sungyeol, Sungjong, Sunggyu (Infinite), Niel, Chunji, L.Joe (Teen Top), Youngmin, Kwangmin (Boyfriend), Lee Hyori **  
Pairings:** Sunggyu/Woohyun  
**Length:** ~4,960 **  
Warnings:** crossdressing, young children doing sort of indecent acts such as flipping people’s skirts. ****  
A/N: So like, somehow, ended up writing this cracky chapter…idek.

_“Woohyun dear, please go get the door”_

_“Getting it!” A 7 year old Woohyun brightly answered his mother as he dragged his 6 year old brother with him to the front door and opened it._

_“Um, hi?” Woohyun greeted a bit hesitantly, the person standing on the other side of the door was a face he had never seen before._

_“Hi!” The boy smiled charmingly, “my name is Sungjong! I’m your new neighbour!”_

_“Ooooh!~” Woohyun smiled in return and prompted for Sungjong to enter the house, “welcome to the neighbourhood! I’m Woohyun, and this is my adorable younger brother, Sungyeolie.”_

_“Hi”, Sungyeol waved with a cheerful smile and bought out a pair of slippers for Sungjong._

_“Hi Woohyun, hi Sungyeolie”, Sungjong handed a bowl of fruits to Woohyun, “a gift from my parents.”_

_Woohyun nodded thankfully and walked towards the kitchen where his mother was._

_“Umma~ Our new neighbour bought us a bowl of fruits~” Woohyun handed his mother the bowl of fruits, “his name is Sungjong!”_

_“Oh, hello Sungjong”, Woohyun’s mother smiled and pat Sungjong’s head, “thank-you for the fruits. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?”_

_“I have to ask my parents”, Sungjong shyly replied, his cheeks dusted pink._

_“Ah, won’t it be nice if your family could join us for dinner too?” Woohyun’s mother mused, “I’ll go ask them in a tick.” She placed the bowl of fruits on the kitchen bench before she directed her attention to the children again, “why don’t you guys go have some fun, I’ll prepare some snacks and you can come get them later ok?”_

_Woohyun nodded before leading both Sungyeol and Sungjong into the garden._

_“Sungjong, how old are you?” Sungyeol asked, curious._

_“I’m 5!” Sungjong replied, “you?”_

_“I’m 6, so I’m your hyung!” Sungyeol smiled, “Woohyunie-hyung is 7.”_

_“Oh, cool! I’ve never had a hyung before!” Sungjong stared at the two in awe._

_Woohyun nodded proudly before leaning down a little and asked Sungyeol to give him a kiss on the cheek. Sungyeol did as he was told, “I’m Sungyeolie’s hyung, since Sungjong doesn’t have a hyung, we’ll be your hyung, ok?”_

_“Wah!” Sungjong threw his hands up in the air in glee, “I would love to!”_

_“Ok! From now on, the 3 of us are brothers!” Woohyun pointed to his other cheek, “Sungjongie, give me a peck too!”_

_Sungjong did not hesitate to lean in and peck Woohyun on the cheek. He was just about to lean towards Sungyeol’s cheek, but was stopped by Woohyun’s voice._

_“Stop!” Woohyun cried, “you can’t kiss Sungyeolie!”_

_“Eh?” Sungjong looked at Woohyun with a dumbfounded face. Sungyeol puffed his cheeks and mumbled to himself that he wanted a kiss from his new brother too._

_“No! Only I’m allowed to kiss Sungyeolie! Sungjongie should be happy I’m letting you call him Sungyeolie!” Woohyun waved his hands around._

_“Hyung~” Sungyeol tugged Woohyun’s sleeve with his hand that wasn’t held by Woohyun’s hand, “Can’t Sungjongie give me a kiss? He’s my brother too…”_

_“No!” Woohyun frowned, “he’s your YOUNGER brother!”_

_“Hyung~” Sungyeolie whined, “please?”_

_“No! I won’t ever allow it!” Woohyun pulled Sungyeol close, “only I’m allowed!”_

_“Then, can Sungjongie and I hold hands, hyung?” Sungyeol looked up at Woohyun with his big round eyes._

_Woohyun sniffed and then shook his head, “no, not until I say it’s ok.”_

And this was how Woohyun and Sungyeol met Sungjong.

_“Woohyun-ah!”_

_“Yes umma?” Woohyun poked his head into the kitchen, “what is it?”_

_“Can you go drop this off into the post box for me please?” The mother handed Woohyun an envelope._

_“Ah, sure”, Woohyun took the letter before he turned to Sungyeol and Sungjong, “come on, we’ve got an errand to do!”_

_“Yeah!” The two younger boys punched a fist into the air in excitement._

_It had been 8 months since Woohyun and Sungyeol first met Sungjong. The three of them were practically inseparable. Woohyun held Sungyeol’s left hand and Sungyeol held Sungjong’s left hand, the three of them left the house to run the mother’s errand._

_As the three children walked back from the post box, Woohyun suddenly stopped in his tracks._

_“Hyung?” Sungyeol and Sungjong looked curiously at the oldest._

_“Do you hear that?” Woohyun asked, his eyes glimmering brightly, “do you guys hear that?” He asked again._

_It was silent as Sungyeol and Sungjong concentrated, and then their lips both turned up into enthusiastic smiles._

_“Hyung, it’s a beautiful sound!” Sungyeol stated._

_“It’s piano!” Woohyun nodded intelligibly._

_“I wonder who’s playing it”, Sungjong looked around, trying to decide where the sound was coming from._

_“It’s from this house I think”, Woohyun stood outside a beautifully built house and looked at it, “the person playing it must be very beautiful.”_

_“I wonder how pretty she is”, Sungjong sighed, “I really want to see…”_

_“Can’t we just go in and take a look?” Sungyeol asked curiously. It wasn’t like doing so would hurt anyone._

_“Like peek through a window or something!”  Woohyun smiled ingeniously as he pointed towards the house the lovely sound of piano was coming from, “off we go!”_

_Just as Woohyun was pushing the door of the gate open, a disapproving voice halted his actions._

_“What are the three of you doing? Are you trespassing?”_

_“Huh?” Woohyun turned his head around to look at who had directed that question at them. He found himself facing two kids who had the same face staring at him with a frown on their faces._

_Scoffing, Woohyun jabbed a thumb towards the house, “can’t you hear that beautiful melody? Don’t you want to see what kind of beautiful lady is playing it?”_

_“Ah…” one of the kids pursed his lips in thought and then nodded frivolously._

_“Wanna join us?” Woohyun smiled and stook out a hand, “I’m Woohyun.”_

_“Hyung, let’s go take a peek, it won’t hurt right?”_

_“Mmmm…I guess…” the kid answered before he took Woohyun’s hand and shook it, “I’m Youngmin and this is my twin, Kwangminie.”_

_Sungjong smiled, “I’m Sungjong, nice to meet you”, he looked at Sungyeol and then poked the other’s cheek lightly, “and this chubby cheeks here is Woohyunie-hyung’s younger brother, Sungyeolie, ah, but only Woohyun and I can call him Sungyeolie.”_

_“You guys can call him Sungyeol”, Woohyun nodded. Sungyeol smiled sheepishly, “nice to meet you.”_

_“Okay…” Kwangmin’s eyebrows loosened and then bunched up together again as he processed all the information._

_Woohyun, along with his younger brother Sungyeol and neighbour Sungjong with Youngmin and his younger twin brother Kwangmin then pushed opened the gate of the house and snuck into the front yard, they peeked through windows and followed the sound of the piano. It did not take long for them to find the window which allowed them to take a look at the person playing the song._

_“What the?” Woohyun stared with big eyes at the pianist, “it’s a boy.”_

_“Oooooh~” the other children all nodded as though what Woohyun had just said was not obvious. The five children then stood outside the piano and listened to the amazingly captivating song that was being played. Once the song had ended, the five kids unknowingly bought their hands together and started clapping loudly, huge smiles plastered on their faces._

_The pianist jumped in his chair, shocked by the sudden audience. He looked out the window to find five pairs of eyes looking at him with awe. Carefully, he opened the window and asked, “who are you?”_

_“You’re amazing!” Woohyun remarked, “what are you going to play next!?”_

_“Ah…” the young boy smiled shyly and thanked him._

_“Can we come inside and listen to you play?” Kwangmin asked hopefully, “my name is Kwangmin by the way.”_

_“Oh, um, I guess it’s ok?” The boy smiled, “I’m Niel, it’s um, I guess, quite a pleasure to meet you all.”_

And that was how Woohyun, who was leading Sungyeol and Sungjong met the twins Youngmin and Kwangmin and consequently met Niel who were all a year younger than Sungjong.

 

_“So, who’s house are we sleeping in tonight?” Youngmin asked as he unwrapped a Mars bar._

_“Mine, isn’t it?” Niel smiled, “my mother already made dinner.”_

_“Wah~ I wonder if your noona will be home tonight!” Woohyun smiled too brightly at the thought of Niel’s beautiful noona._

_“Ah, no, noona is filming tonight, she’ll be back home tomorrow morning though.” Niel smiled proudly at the mention of his older sister._

_“So then we can see her in the morning!” Sungjong announced happily._

_“Only if we aren’t already at school the next day”, Kwangmin decided to burst the others’ bubbles._

_“Ahhhhh~”, Youngmin sulked._

_“Oh! Hyung!” Sungyeolie pointed at a nearby pastry shop, “hyung, can we get egg tarts?”_

_Woohyun pet his brother’s head and smiled at the other’s adorableness, if anyone, Sungyeol was definitely someone who loved eating pastry the most. The older brother opened his coin pouch and looked at how much pocket money he had left before he smiled reassuringly at all his dongsaengs, “alright kids, let’s buy some egg tarts to bring back to Niel’s place!”_

_The group of friends, led by Woohyun walked into the pastry house and instantly, their lips melted into a smile at the delicious smell that wafted and tingled their senses._

_The 6 children stared hard at the only egg tart left in the store._

_“Hyung, what are we going to do?” Youngmin asked sadly, “there’s only one left, but there’s 6 of us.”_

_“Let’s just buy this for now, I guess”, Woohyun decided, “we’ll somehow split it up and share it.”_

_Just as Woohyun was reaching out to take the last egg tart, someone else quickly snatched it away._

_“Hey!” Woohyun shouted unhappily, “that’s ours!”_

_“Huh?” the other boy looked at Woohyun weirdly, “I got it first, it’s ours.”_

_Woohyun glared at the two shorter boys before him. He was upset._

_“No, I saw it first, it’s mine!”_

_“No! I saw it before you did! It’s mine!”_

_“No! When did you see it!? Huh? I saw it 5 minutes ago!”_

_“Huh!? Well I saw it 10 minutes ago!”_

_“Ah!? Well I saw it an hour before you saw it!”_

_“No! I saw it 5 hours before you saw it!”_

_“10 hours!”_

_“A day!”_

_“Last week!”_

_“Last month!”_

_“Last year!”_

_“Before you were born!”_

_“Yah! I’m probably older than you!”_

_“Oh yeah!? How old are you!? I’m 5!”_

_“Hah! I’m 7!”_

_“Well I still saw it first!”_

_“No I did!”_

_Suddenly, the patissier pulled the two boys who were at each other’s neck apart and smiled warmly, “okay boys, stop fighting, I’m going to make some more egg tarts now, if you two make up and become good friends, I will treat you all to an egg tart each, okay?”_

_“What, really!?” Woohyun asked with a excitement trembling in his voice._

_“Of course, adults never go back on their words!” He said._

_“Thank-you ahjusshi!” the boy standing next to the boy fighting with Woohyun smiled and then nudged his friend._

_Woohyun immediately glomped the boy he was fighting with, “I’m Woohyun, you can call me hyung!”_

_“I’m Chunji!” the boy hugged Woohyun back._

_“My name is L.Joe”, the boy beside Chunji shook everyone else’s hands as they all introduced themselves._

_“Now that’s how good boys behave”, the patissier praised them._

_“Ahjusshi, can we watch you make the egg tarts? Please, please, please!?” Woohyun asked, looking up with hopeful eyes._

_“Hm? Sure, so long as you promise me you all won’t fool around and listen to everything I say.”_

_“We promise!” Woohyun shouted immediately, “right everyone?” he looked at his dongsaengs and just dared the others to say something different. But they all seemed to be on the same wavelength and were all curious to see how egg tarts were made._

_The 8 children obediently followed the patissier into the kitchen and stood by the table and watched how egg tarts were made, they all listened closely. And it was then, Woohyun decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making these beautiful pastry his younger brother loved eating so very much._

And that was how Woohyun found his dream and how Chunji and L.Joe joined the crew.

When Woohyun entered high school, Youngmin (who comes from an extremely rich family) opened up a patisserie with a mini café in order for Woohyun to gain more experience and pursue his dream (it was also an excuse for the other brothers to frequently try Woohyun’s pastries).

One of Woohyun’s sunbae from high school was appointed manager of the pastry shop (later on, Kwangmin became the ‘real’ manager of the bakery and café). Her name is Lee Hyori (Woohyun originally had a crush on her, he had confessed but was rejected because Hyori didn’t like guys who were too physically attractive, this boosted Woohyun’s ego even more. After that Hyori became the beloved noona who spoiled her dongsaengs silly.)

It has been 6 years since the patisserie first opened. Woohyun was in his final year of high school. Despite Woohyun not yet a qualified patissier, his pastry shop (technically it’s Youngmin’s shop…but well…) was quite popular with the ladies, the people who works there were perhaps, not the best choice, they were adorable, but annoyingly lazy.

The sound of the bell tinkled as the door of the pastry shop opened.

“Oh, Hyori-noona! Welcome! Please take a seat!” A smile lit Sungjong’s handsome face as he looked up from the magazine he was flipping through and continued sucking on his lemon flavoured lollypop.

“Oh, Sungjongie! You’re so cute today too!” Hyori gushed loudly, “ah? Is Sungyeolie, I mean, Sungyeol so tired that he’s sleeping during work?” she giggled.

“Hm?” Sungjong chuckled softly as he looked at Sungyeol whose head rested on his own shoulder and who was amazingly sleeping through all the noise in the café, “hyung is adorable isn’t he?”

“That he is, but I can’t let Woohyun catch me saying that”, Hyori laughed happily. She looked around the café and noticed that Chunji was sleeping at the cash register, as usual, L.Joe was miraculously sleeping on top of a broom (Hyori just couldn’t wait for Woohyun to come out of the kitchen and notice that nobody was working in their customer filled shop) and the twins were immersed in staring at Niel practicing piano.

“Oh hey, since when did you guys get a baby grand piano in here? Last time, which was yesterday by the way, it was one of those you know, not grand pianos”, Hyori asked Sungjong.

“Well”, Sungjong pointed towards the pianist and the two twins with his lollypop, “the twins love Niel’s piano so much that they decided the best way for him to display his skills is to replace the old piano with this one, plus, it drags in a lot of customers”, Sungjong smiled happily as he looked at all the girls who have already been serenaded by Niel.

“YAH!” Woohyun shouts as he comes out from the kitchen holding a new tray of pastry sweets, “why is NO ONE but Niel WORKING!? Is this how I raised all of you to be!? HUH!?”

“Namstar!~” The girls in the café all shouted when they heard his voice as they directed their cameras and phones at him and began taking pictures and squealing.

It was a common occurrence for Woohyun (whose nickname in the café is Namstar) to start shouting at his employees every time he brings out a new batch of pastries.

Woohyun went around and kicked Chunji and L.Joe awake. The two smiled sheepishly and quickly went back to work. After getting their ears twisted lightly, the twins immediately scrambled to take orders from their precious customers. Niel got his hair messed up by Woohyun and a small smile. Woohyun flicked Sungjong’s forehead and scowled at the younger before he gently shook his blood related brother awake.

“Sungyeolie-ah”, Woohyun called softly, “if you’re tired, you can go sleep inside you know?”

“Hm? Ah, hyung”, Sungyeol opened his eyes and smiled at Woohyun before hugging him tightly.

“Ah~ My little brother is so cute”, Woohyun chuckled before hugging him back and affectionately ruffling the other’s hair.

Noticing that everyone else was working, Sungyeol puffed his cheeks, stood up, stretched his limbs and decided it was time for him to start working too.

“Oh, Hyori-noona”, Woohyun smiled and greeted their manager.

“I know I say this to you all the time, but I have to say it again”, Hyori smiled, “your brother complex really is a bit creepy sometimes you know?”

Woohyun rolled his eyes, “noona, you’re just jealous that you don’t have a cute brother like him to dote on.”

The two of them found a table to sit at and they began chatting. One could always use a break during a busy day. Hyori listened to Woohyun talk and complain about his lazy dongsaengs. But she could tell that he loved them anyway.

“Talking about cute kids”, Hyori took out her phone, “you know, my younger sister has been obsessed with some people as of late, would you happen to know who they are? You know, since you’re such a social hub.”

“Hm? Show me”, Woohyun smiled.

Hyori showed Woohyun the photos her sister had fangirled over and sent to her smartphone. Woohyun looked at the picture of the 4 different teenagers and his eyebrows furrowed. They looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Hey kids!” Woohyun called, catching the attention of his dongsaengs, “come over here for a second!”

His dongsaengs instantly came towards him obediently.

“Do any of you know who any of these guys are?” Woohyun asked, gesturing to the photos on Hyori’s phone.

Unexpectedly, all of a sudden, loud high pitched screaming could be heard. Woohyun lifted his head up to see what the commotion was as his customers were all chanting “F4” over and over and over. It was just a little annoying. What F4? The one from Hana Yori Dango?

It seems the girls were all fangirling over a group of 4 teenagers. Woohyun scoffed. And then he noticed they looked strangely familiar.

“Hey, noona, aren’t those the guys on your phone?” Woohyun pointed out.

“Ah, yeah, I was just about to say that they were F4”, Sungjong wrinkled his nose and sat back down, it wasn’t anything big enough to warrant his attention, “you know, the super popular group at our school.”

“Hold on, how come the rest of you”, Youngmin points to Woohyun, Sungyeol, Niel, Chunji and L.Joe “don’t know who they are…even though they’re super popular?”

L.Joe shrugs, “you’ll understand if you two twins come study at our school, there are just way too many students to know all of them.”

“But aren’t they the most popular?” Kwangmin asked.

“Well”, Niel was in deep thought for a bit, trying to think of a reason, “I guess it’s just, to us, the most popular will forever be our handsome Woohyun-hyung. So there was no need to notice anyone else.”

“That’s right”, Woohyun nodded proudly.

“It seems as though you’ve been teaching your dongsaengs all the wrong things”, Hyori rolled her eyes, “F4 seems quite handsome in my eyes”, she continues staring at them, “much better in real life than in photos.”

“I thought you didn’t like guys who look handsome, noona”, Woohyun raised an eyebrow.

“Pft, it’s totally fine if it’s for eyecandy”, Hyori waved Woohyun off as the other just rolled his eyes back at her.

It seems as though the 4 teenagers were stuck in the middle of road, blocked by the hoards of fangirls who were keeping a distance away but still causing a massive jam.

As Sungyeol took a closer look at the 4 boys who were apparently from his high school, he noticed something quite amusing. Sungyeol took his older brother’s hand and squeezed it, “hyung, that guy there, you see that guy there with the small thin eyes?”

“Hm?” Woohyun tilted his head to see what his younger brother was trying to show him, he was praying silently Sungyeol wasn’t going to say anything like how he no longer thought that his older brother was the best looking man he had ever seen. Because if he did, Woohyun just knew he would have to kill someone. “What about that small eyed guy?”

“Doesn’t he look familiar?” Sungyeol asked. The rest of the group peered out the window to take a look at the guy Sungyeol was singling out.

“Hyung”, Sungyeol smiled and squeezed his brother’s hand again, “isn’t he the boy who looked up your skirt when you were younger?”

The whole table was silent for a second before Sungyeol spoke up again, trying to jog everyone’s memories, “you know, the one who’d try to hold your hand, try to kiss you and flip your skirt every morning?”

“Wait”, Hyori held up her hands, “Sungyeol, did you just say skirt?”

“Oh!” Sungjong pointed and nodded really fast, “I remember! He’s that pervert who proposed to hyung the second time they met!”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Sungyeol smiled and high-fived Sungjong.

“Sungyeolie, your memory is quite good today”, Sungjong laughed.

Swiftly Woohyun stood up, forcing Sungyeol to stand up too, “that bastard!” Woohyun yelled.

But before Woohyun could even take a step from where he was standing, Hyori had already stood up and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, preventing him from moving.

“Noona?” Woohyun cocked his head to the side, wondering what Hyori was doing.

“What is this about you wearing a skirt when you were younger?” Hyori asked, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Woohyun sat back down in his seat and sighed, he knew there was no getting away from Hyori’s vice, “well, noona, it all started when I was 12, my parents both decided that they could both go overseas for work and leave us in the care of a caretaker who had always wanted a daughter to play dress up with…”

_“Woohyun-ah, Sungyeol-ah!” The caretaker called._

_Woohyun, dragging Sungyeol immediately ran towards their caretaker’s voice._

_“What is it?” Woohyun asked cutely, “is lunch done already? Our dongsaengs aren’t here yet.”_

_“Woohyun and Sungyeol are both good boys right?” The caretaker smiled, “you will listen to me well, right?”_

_Woohyun and Sungyeol nodded, “of course we will!”_

_Beaming, the caretaker took out two pretty dresses and handed it to the brothers, “well then, put this on for me, okay?”_

_“Um…but it’s a dress?” Woohyun asked nervously. He didn’t understand what was going on._

_“it’s okay, you’ll look pretty in it”, the caretaker reassured._

_“I’m a boy, I’m handsome, not pretty”, Woohyun argued._

_The caretaker chuckled, “well then, Sungyeol will look pretty in it, right?”_

_Woohyun thought about it and then nodded, “yeah, he will!”_

_“But hyung”, Sungyeol tugged Woohyun’s hand, “I’m a boy too.”_

_“You’re cute though, and of course, you’re handsome too”, Woohyun smiled at his younger brother._

_“Woohyun, you are cute too”, the caretaker pet Woohyun’s head, “well then, go on, go change.”_

_When Woohyun was in the midst of changing, he heard the doorbell ring, “Ah, it must be Sungjongie~”_

_“I’ll get the door”, the caretaker called out._

_After much effort, Woohyun finished changing and helped his younger brother to change too._

_“Ah, hyung you look funny, but still handsome”, Sungyeol smiled, holding his hyung’s hand again._

_“You should be calling me ‘unnie’, ok? Say it after me, un-nie”_

_“Unnie!” Sungyeol shouted, his gummy smile making Woohyun swoon._

_Woohyun watched as his dongsaengs came and were then subsequently ordered to change into cute and pretty dresses by their caretaker. He admitted, after thinking for a bit, it did seem like something fun and different to do. And Sungyeol seemed to be having so much fun with it, constantly taking photos with Sungjong._

_It was when the group of 8 decided to go take a stroll in the neighbourhood before the sun sets that Woohyun met thin eyed Sunggyu for the very first time._

_Sunggyu confidently walked up to Woohyun, took the other’s free hand and said, “yah, saranghae.”_

_“Unnie, apparently this boy is quite the fighter in the neighbourhood”, Sungjong whispered._

_Woohyun’s eyebrow twitched, he quickly took his hand back and then kicked the other in the stomach. Chunji gasped with shock at Woohyun’s quick display of violence._

_Sunggyu clutched his stomach as he lay on the floor._

_“A good fighter?” Woohyun raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sungjong for confirmation, I don’t see it.”_

_“Ah, red panties”, Sunggyu smiled goofily as he looked under Woohyun’s dress._

_Woohyun was ticked off and was just about to step on the other’s face when he felt Sungyeol tugging at his arm._

_“Unnie, let’s just go, this pervert is giving me bad chills”, Sungyeol pouted, “and, you’re scaring L.Joe, Kwangmin and Niel.”_

_Woohyun looked apologetically at his dongsaengs. He really hated showing his dongsaengs such a scene, but it couldn’t be helped so he stepped on the other’s face anyway before walking off, but he remembered to turn around and peck the foreheads of his loyal dongsaengs._

_“The name is Sunggyu by the way!” The small eyed boy shouted after Woohyun who was walking away. To Sunggyu he had never seen a prettier girl than the one who kicked him, and that, was the start of his first love._

_The next day, Woohyun, wearing a different skirt, happened to bump into Sunggyu again. He sighed when the other boy came up to him, grabbing his hand again, but this time, he was kneeling, and before he knew it, the Sunggyu boy was proposing to him._

_He could hear his dongsaengs’ shocked gasps and feel Sungyeol grip his hand tighter and hide behind his back. Once again, Woohyun took his hand back and swiftly kicked the other away._

_“Cute red panties again”, Sunggyu commented as he lay on the walkway, his eyes staring up Woohyun’s skirt._

_The day after that, the group of friends had stopped to rescue a poor kid who was being bullied by Sunggyu (apparently the kid was painting graffiti on other people’s fences, and Sunggyu wanted to teach him a lesson, just not with the right method). Sunggyu had tried to latch onto Woohyun again, but Woohyun had dodged. Smiling, Sunggyu stuck his arm out and flipped the other’s skirt in glee._

_“I really can’t believe you!” Woohyun scowled, “so despicable!”_

_Sunggyu promised Woohyun that day that he’ll never fight or bully again, for his beloved’s sake._

_The same ritual happened every time the two met, Sunggyu with the small thin eyes, and Woohyun who was crossdressing as a girl for fun. Even though Woohyun was immensely annoyed by the boy who kept professing his love for him and flipped his skirt whenever he was caught off guard, Woohyun still found dressing up as a girl amusing._

_That is, until his parents came home thinking that they had gained two new daughters._

_“It’s cute…” the mother looked at Woohyun then at Sungyeol and then at each of the other children, “but, don’t you think it’s just a bit too much?”_

_The father sighed and crossed his arms, “It’s only amusing if you don’t do it all the time.”_

_Woohyun scratched his head. Sungyeol smiled sheepishly whilst their friends twirled around watching as their dress flowed gently with their movement._

_“Just promise your mother you won’t do it all the time, ok?” The mother sighed, hoping that the other parents weren’t complaining about how their son suddenly turned into a daughter._

_“Yes ma’am!” Woohyun saluted his mother and bought out a smile when he heard their caretaker laugh heartily in the background._

_That day, they were walking from Woohyun and Sungyeol’s house to the twin’s house when Sunggyu (who seemed to be everywhere lately) appeared before them again._

_Woohyun crossed his arms, “Stop pestering me”_

_“No, not until you marry me!” Sunggyu stated with a smile._

_Rolling his eyes, Woohyun took in a deep breath, “just letting you know, since I’m such a nice person”, he smiled as he heard his dongsaengs’ agreement, “I’m leaving tonight.”_

_“Wh-what?” Sunggyu stared wide-eyed. He hurriedly took something out of his pocket and handed it to Woohyun, “here, take this with you.”_

_“Huh?” Woohyun took it and opened the tiny box only to see a gold ring staring back at him.”_

_“It’s one of my mother’s ring-”_

_“You stole from your mother?” Chunji asked in disbelief._

_“It’s said to be able to tie you and your fated one together, forever”, Sunggyu beamed brightly and ignored Chunji’s statement, “that way, I’ll know for sure that we’ll end up together in the future! It can be our dream to find each other in the future!”_

_Woohyun was speechless, but before he could come back with a smart retort, Sunggyu had already left._

_“Hyung, hyung”_

_“Um, huh?” Woohyun blinked and found that his dongsaengs were all looking at him expectedly, “what is it?”_

_“What are you going to do with that?” Youngmin asked._

_“Um…” Woohyun blinked and looked at the ring._

_“I’m sure you can sell it for a good price somewhere”, L.Joe said jokingly._

_“Yeah, and then we can buy lots and lots of egg tarts with that money!” Sungyeol laughed._

_“Hah…maybe”, Woohyun smiled and then scoffed as he shook his head, “but seriously, who is he to decide what my dream will be?”_

 

“So…what happened to that ring?” Hyori asked, curious and trying to hold her laughter.

“Hm?” Woohyun pondered for a bit, “I think, it’s somewhere in my drawer collecting dust. I haven’t seen it for years.”

“And have your put on a dress ever since?” Hyori looked at Woohyun with raised eyebrows.

“Uh…no, we kind of got over it, it’s a bit nostalgic actually”, Woohyun scratched the back of his head and then laughed.

It was just another ordinary day at the patisserie.

 

 


	2. Two

**Title:** Two **  
Rating:** PG-15 **  
Characters:** Woohyun, Sungyeol, Sungjong, Sunggyu (Infinite), Niel, Chunji, L.Joe (Teen Top), Youngmin, Kwangmin (Boyfriend), Seunghyun/(Actor) (FT Island), mentioned Junsu (DBSK) **  
Pairings:** L.Joe/Chunji, hinted Myungsoo/Sungyeol **  
Warnings:** References to Maknae Rebellion  
**Length:** ~4,900 ****  
A/N: Actor is crossdressing Seunghyun from Maknae Rebellion

Stretching his arms, Niel smiled brightly before he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, “I’m home!” he announced and then bounced down the hallway.

“Oh! Darling! You’re home!” Niel’s mother smiled brightly as she walked out of the kitchen to envelope her youngest son in a tight hug.

“Oh? No one is sleeping over tonight?” a sickly sweet voice reached Niel’s ears.

Niel froze at the recognition of the voice. He let go of his mother and then turned around to face the person sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room, “Noo…noona…”, he whispered, lips trembling.

Actor is the name of Niel’s older sister, even though she’s only in her early 20s, she is already one of the country’s leading and most prominent actress’. She has a younger twin brother with the name Seunghyun and plays the guitar for a band with a fairly large fanbase named FT Island. Behind her amazingly pretty face, she holds a tough iron fist with her siblings to the point where not just Niel and Seunghyun are afraid of her, but Niel’s friends HAD to go through several instances to have come to realise the fact that behind the beautiful face lies a manipulative devil.

“Yah! Niel-ah!” Actor scowled, trying to grab the younger’s attention.

“Eh? Eh!? Ah! Noona!” Niel quickly went by his sister’s side and kneeled down. It was common practice already.

“You sure are spacing out today. I was asking why there aren’t any sleepovers today?” She asked her brother whilst filing her nails.

“Oh, well, the twins have some kind of grand family thingy they have to attend no matter what, I heard it’s related to their aunt’s remarriage or something.”

“You’re so vague, Niel”, Actor remarked, “your vocabulary needs working on by the way.”

Niel merely nods and then ignores his sister’s harsh words, “Woohyunnie-hyung, Sungyeolie-hyung and Sungjongie-hyung are all busy studying, heard their mothers are really grilling them.”

“Pft, those three twerps studying?” Actor scoffed, finding it unbelievable.

Niel smiled awkwardly and nodded, “L.Joe-hyung and Chunji-hyung are on a date, but they keep denying it, you know how those two are, even after all this time they are still the same.”

“Gosh, those two no-brainers are still telling everyone that they’re not dating?” Actor sighed, “seriously, just how oblivious are they?”

“Noona, I want to know too, but they’re just so, I feel as though I wouldn’t have to wait much longer before the two of them invite us to their wedding, really.” Niel sighs as well, brows furrowing over why his two hyungs were the way they were.

Actor laughs and claps her hands in glee. And as she was doing so, the sound of the front door opening could be heard.

“I’m home!”

“Yah! Seunghyun! Get over here!” Actor immediately shouts.

And in less than 10 seconds, Seunghyun was found to be immediately kneeling before his older twin sister, his thin arms awkwardly sitting in his laps as he held his guitar.

Actor smiled and then pet both Seunghyun and Niel’s head, “good, now enough talk about L.Joe and Chunji, I have a gift for the both of you.”

“A gift?” Both Niel and Seunghyun ask with much hesitance, they knew too well that their sister always took something in return, usually in the forms of impossibly hard and embarrassing favours.

Actor smiled and held up a white envelope, and from inside, she took out a thin stack of rectangle paper.

“Noona?” Seunghyun asked curiously.

“These”, Actor’s grin became wider, “are tickets to someone you both idolise SO much.”

“Dong-Dong-DONG BANG SHIN KI!?” Niel screamed as his eyes went large and tried to snatch the tickets from his sister’s hands. But was ruthlessly hit on the head by said sister.

“Correct, there are VIP tickets to your beloved DBSK”.

“Re-really!?” Seunghyun asked, his jaw about to drop off his face.

Actor nodded as she waved the tickets around a bit, “so, who wants one of these tickets?”

The two brothers quickly straightened their back and answered Actor with a clear and loud voice, “Actor-noona, please give me one!”

“Hm? Just one? I even got enough for your little friends too”, she smiled as she watched her siblings nod their heads with too much enthusiasm, “so, as you both know, your dearest sister was in their latest MV, which is how she was able to ask for such a large amount of tickets. So, who can tell me how I got these tickets?”

Both brothers raised their hands and answered together, “through hard work!”

“That is right, so what do you think you need to do for me to get these tickets?” Actor nodded, obviously pleased.

“Through hard work?” Seunghyun answered hesitantly, and glanced at Niel and gulped. He was not looking forward to what was going to come up.

“Mmmhmm!” Actor clapped her hands together and smiled with a raised eyebrow at her younger brothers, “you will do it for me, won’t you?”

Niel and Seunghyun were too mesmerised by the tickets, they knew that she knew that they would say ‘yes’ with 100% confidence. And they did.

 

The next day, Niel solemnly met up with his friends and walked to school, “everyone, I have something important and it might be lengthy to be discussed, so let’s meet up at lunch at our usual spot in the cafeteria?”

Five heads nodded.

“I think we’ll have to let the twins know when we go to work later in the day”, Niel sighs as he waves and then heads up to his first class for the day.

Niel spends the first half of that day with his head on the desk, the wheels in his brain ticking to think of the best possible solution to fulfil his sister’s request so that he can grab the VIP tickets.

When lunch came, the six of them gathered at their usual cafeteria table as usual with their lunches.

“So what’s so urgent that you gathered us here?” L.Joe asked as he took a sip of his milkshake.

“Mm, we have to be studying, it better be important”, Woohyun nodded and smiled at his dongsaengs.

“Ah, well”, Niel fidgeted a bit and then looked up at them all and gave them a charming smile, “DBSK is having a concert, and-“

“YOU HAVE TICKETS!?” Chunji interrupted loudly as he turned to his right and looked at Niel with big round eyes.

Niel held his hands up and smiled sheepishly at all of his friends who were looking at him with sparkling eyes.

“My noona has tickets…” Niel replied softly, as though if he spoke too loud, everything around him will crumble into nothing.

“Actor-noona…Actor-noona?” Sungjong asks, just in case they heard Niel wrong.

But Niel nods his head to affirm that they all heard right, his noona had tickets.

Sungjong gulps as he remembers the horrifying encounter that started the chain reaction of embarrassingly painful events that occurred because of said Actor-noona.

_“Woohyunnie-hyung, I still don’t understand”, a young Chunji frowned and looked at Woohyun with sad eyes, “why does that pervert keep flipping up your skirt?”_

_Woohyun stares blankly at Chunji. He puts his juice down on the kitchen table they had gathered around at Niel’s place._

_“I, I don’t know”, Woohyun answers_

_“Is there something interesting about flipping skirts?” Youngmin asks, frowning as well._

_The rest of the gang shake their head and shrug._

_“Can’t we try?” L.Joe proposes, “if we try, we’ll know right?”_

_“I don’t know…it’s not very polite”, Woohyun stated as he rested his chin on his palm._

_“Wouldn’t it be ok?” Sungyeol asked, “if it’s someone we’re familiar with?”_

_“Oh, yeah, I think so!” Sungjong smiled brightly, encouraging the others to also smile with him._

_“But who?” Kwangmin asked._

_“Hmmm~” Woohyun thought about it._

_Suddenly the front door opened and a sweet voice could be heard throughout the house, “I’m home!~”_

_“Ah! Noona! Welcome home!” Niel sat up and greeted his sister who just walked in._

_“Oh. Noona?” Woohyun whispered and then smiled as a light bulb lit up with an idea._

_“Hello everyone”, Actor greeted kindly, “staying over again?”_

_The kids all nodded._

_“I’ll go make some snacks for you”, Actor smiled and walked into the kitchen._

_Hopping off his chair, Woohyun followed the older sister, his dongsaengs followed behind him with curiosity. Woohyun turned around and put a finger to his lips, signalling for them to quiet down. He then jabbed his thumb towards Actor and a cheeky smile lit his face._

_Like fangirls following their beloved idol, the dongsaengs followed Woohyun closely as Woohyun quietly walked up to Actor who was busy preparing snacks for her younger brother’s friends._

_With a swift movement. Woohyun had flipped up the dress Actor was wearing and ducked his head down with his dongsaengs in time to see what was under the fluttery material._

_“What the…hyung, I still don’t get what’s so interesting, there’s nothing there”, L.Joe frowned as he stood back up._

_“Hm”, Woohyun rubbed his chin as though he were deep in thought._

_“Was there something fun about doing the action, actually flipping the skirt?” Kwangmin asked._

_“Probably not?” Sungjong answered, “Woohyunnie-hyung doesn’t look very happy.”_

_“Interesting? Fun? Happy!?” a voice laced with poison seethed out._

_“Noo-noona!” Niel stammered out as he lowered his head._

_Everyone turned to look at the older sister after Niel spoke. Somehow, the atmosphere was thick, shivers ran down the boy’s spines, they could almost imagine a knife pressing against their now sweaty neck, threatening them that if they even breathed too heavily, their head would be rolling._

_Actor placed a hand on top of Woohyun’s head, and the fingers crooked so that she had a firm grip on the other’s hair, “Woohyunnie, who has been teaching you to go around flipping people’s dresses?” Actor asked, voice still sweet, but obviously venom was laced on each word she spoke out._

And the rest was history.

Sungjong wiped off sweat from his forehead as he remembered their first incident with Niel’s amazingly beautiful but horrendously scary older sister.

“Hyung?” Sungyeol prodded Woohyun’s arm, “I think…Chunji has blacked out from remembering all our tough encounters with Actor-noona…what should we do?”

At the mention of Actor-noona, consistent shivers ran down everyone’s spines.

“Just”, Woohyun looks around and then his eyes land on L.Joe, “yah, L.joe, wake your wife up, give him a kiss or something.”

“Woohyunnie-hyung!” L.Joe shouted with shock, “Chunji and I aren’t like that!”

“Yeah, whatever”, Sungjong waved L.joe off, “we all know the two of you have the hots for each other, right, Woohyunnie-hyung?”

“That’s right”, Woohyun nodded and then sighed and commanded L.Joe, “since I’m your beloved hyung, I demand you to kiss your wife awake now so that we can get on with the DBSK tickets.”

“DBSK tickets!?” Chunji enthusiastically asked as his head immediately lifted itself up.

L.Joe face palmed himself. It wasn’t like he was upset that he had missed his chance…but still, it was very Chunji like to wake up from the mention of something like that.

“So what has Actor-noona requested this time?” Sungyeol asked as he rested his head on Sungjong’s shoulder, his hands holding tight onto Woohyun’s hand, hoping that it wasn’t anything too drastic again.

Actor had a habit of giving things she enjoyed to the boys as they were like her younger brothers. And so, she treated all of them like her younger brothers, ordering them around, offering items they want but demanding something in return.

“Even though it’s not very appalling this time, I still don’t think it’ll be achievable”, Niel had a sad face as he said so, dropping everyone’s mood.

“The cultural festival is coming up”, Niel sighed and buried his head in his hands as he spoke, “we all know that there are a lot of people who go to cultural festivals even from outside of our school.”

“I don’t really like where this is heading”, L.Joe groaned.

“Noona…she wants us to set up a fansign for her at the cultural festival so that she can promote her current drama.”

“Oh! We’ve been watching, Actor-noona is as beautiful as always, right, Sungyeolie?” Woohyun fanboyed energetically.

“Mm!” Sungyeol smiled in agreement, “and then when we finish the episode…we remember and it becomes a bit bitter in the end.”

The group laughed.

“Oh, and, noona wants the OST to be played here…and well, hyung and his band have been ordered to do so, so noona wants us to set up a time slot for them to play live…and I guess, put the song as background music for the whole day”, Niel cried.

“That…doesn’t sound too bad”, Chunji stated, “noona has set harder goals for us to achieve, has she not?”

“But the point is”, Niel sighed, “the first step to getting those events organised is to first go through our Student Council for permission.”

“Oh”, Chunji lowered his head, “that would be hard.”

“No kidding, the Student Council is a group of weirdos”, Sungjong grimaced.

“Not to mention that we’re like this”, Woohyun sighed, gesturing to their physical appearance, “they won’t even bat an eyelid at us, you know?”

“But we have to try…” Niel sighed for the nth time that day.

“Hyung, wouldn’t it be good if we asked the twins for help as well?” Sungyeol asked, “they’re not dressed up like us right? Since they’re home schooled…”

“Oh, my Sungyeolie is the smartest after all”, Woohyun poked his brother’s cheek, “We’ll give the two of them transfer papers today, and we’ll start our conquest for our idol’s tickets tomorrow!” The oldest of the group pumped a fist up in hope.

Now a lot of you might be wondering just what Woohyun and Sungyeol meant by their physical appearance being a disadvantage to have the Student Council listen to them. Well, it all started like this…

_Back when the boys were still young, even before they hit their teenage years, the 8 of them have always been particularly charming. Their charm did not just lie in their godly looks. The most important point was that they were humble, sincere and outrageously sociable._

_It was no longer a surprise for them to find love letters on their desk, to have confessions directed at them, to have gifts from girls and boy be sent to them._

_They were like the F4 of their school now._

_Not long after, the twins’ parents were beyond shocked and had removed their children from the school so that they can be home schooled._

_Eventually, Woohyun got tired of trying to protect his beloved brother from people who were throwing themselves at him. The amount of fans that were violating their circle of comfort had increased too much. So Woohyun decided to take the urgent matter into his own hands and gathered his dongsaengs._

_“Alright guys, we have to put a stop to this!” Woohyun said._

_“How…hyung?” Sungyeol looked at his older brother and frowned._

_“From now on, we are not to talk to anyone unless we have to”, Woohyun wrote as rule number one on the whiteboard in Sungjong’s room where they had gathered._

_He watched as his dongsaengs nodded in unison._

_“Second!” Woohyun held up two fingers, “we have to abandon our natural born handsome faces and become physically unattractive.”_

_“But hyung!” Chunji cried, “how are we going to achieve that?”_

_“By covering ourselves!” Woohyun replied with a curt nod, “may it be bed hair, or dorky glasses and clothes that aren’t ironed, whatever we have to do to cover ourselves.”_

_“But hyung, how can your handsomeness be covered up by something like that?” Sungyeol asked._

_“Yeah, hyung, you shine too brightly”, L.Joe and Sungjong nodded._

_“It’ll be fine”, Woohyun stated, “I’m brilliant enough to cover my own handsomeness.”_

_“Of course!” Niel cried, “our hyung is amazing like that!”_

And that was how Woohyun and his dongsaengs, minus the twins started going to school with a deliberate unappealing physical appearance to ward off fangirls and fanboys. Soon, they became unknown and their classmates payed less than little amount of attention to them and dubbed them as the silent turn off geeks of the school. The twins were glad that they didn’t have to put so much effort in to something that wasn’t supposed to be extremely important in the first place, however they were glad that none of them presented a dishevelled self at the café.

“Today, we should probably think of ways to convince the Student Council and utilise those skills tomorrow”, Woohyun stated, subtly telling all of them to think of something, “and L.Joe and Sungyeolie, stop playing footsie under the table, you’re kicking everyone else”

He was about to speak more but was interrupted by a mass of loud high pitched piercing screaming that was just about to kill his ear drums.

The 6 of them looked over to see what the commotion was and then they all rolled their eyes when they noticed it was just F4. They were all silently thankful that their fangirls and fanboys at the patisserie were nowhere near as destructive. They were all docile, cute and polite.

 

Sunggyu sighed as he led his groupie to an empty table in the cafeteria, simultaneously ignoring all the flying love confessions directed at them. He watched as Dongwoo and Hoya smiled back at their fans. Sunggyu smiled a little and then decided to wave back a little too before he went back to his lunch.

“So, Hoya, I heard that you broke Myungsoo’s camera” Sunggyu said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

“How did that happen anyway?” Dongwoo asked, “Myungsoo never lets go of his camera.”

The three of them looked at Myungsoo who was silently sulking and eating his lunch.

“Well, um”, Hoya fidgeted a bit and wondered if it would be okay for him to tell is friends the embarrassing scenario.

“Go on, tell us”, Sunggyu smiled, placing a hand on Hoya’s shoulder and squeezing, “we won’t judge you, much.”

“Well you see, just before, after class Myungsoo went on a bathroom break and asked me to hold his camera for him”, Hoya explained.

“Yeah”, Myungsoo sighed, “it’s not like this the first time, plus, Hoya is generally trustworthy”, he looks towards Sunggyu and Dongwoo and smiled, subtly hinting that Sunggyu and Dongwoo were not so trustworthy compared to Hoya who was the same age as him.

“I’m sorry Myungsoo, I really didn’t mean for it to happen, don’t be angry at me ok?” Hoya apologised again.

“It’s okay…”, Myungsoo sighed and prodded his lunch, “I’ll can still buy a new one. You can pay me back later, I know how tight money is for you”, Myungsoo smiled at Hoya. He didn’t want to make things harder for his friend. Hoya is from a poor family, he knew that.

“So how did you break the camera?” Dongwoo asked, sipping on his fruit juice.

“I was holding his camera, and then I spotted the most magnificent purple butterfly I’ve ever seen. And I just, naturally followed it, and when I realised it, I had dropped Myungsoo’s camera and kind of…well, I had kicked it out of the window as I was rushing to follow the butterfly”, Hoya explained with shame.

Sunggyu clapped his hands and laughed, “that’s just priceless! It’s totally Hoya to be so adorable like that.”

“Hyung~” both Hoya and Myungsoo whined at Dongwoo who was now laughing with Sunggyu as well.

“Myungsoo, I’m really apologetic”, Hoya apologised again, ignoring Sunggyu and Dongwoo’s laughter, “I promise I’ll find a nice part time job and pay you back.”

Myungsoo wrapped an arm around Hoya’s shoulders, “really, take your time, and don’t push yourself too much, alright?”

Hoya smiled back thankfully. All of a sudden, his phone started ringing.

“Sorry”, Hoya whispered as he picked up the call, “oh, hyung? What’s up?” he asked.

“Hoya! I have a present for you and your friends!” the voice on the other line said.

“Eh?” Hoya was surprised, “but hyung, why? What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, it’s nothing big if it’s for you, we have a concert coming up, have you heard?”

“Yes! Hyung I have! We’re all saving up to go!” Hoya replied enthusiastically.

“Haha, no worries, since you’re my adorable little cousin, I got hold of some nice tickets, I’ll be dropping them off at your place later today, so make sure you take your friends to come see us! Well then, I’m going to go now, I’ll see you soon, Hoya!” and the person on the other line hung up.

“Who-who was that?” Dongwoo asked with hopeful eyes, he had managed to guess who it was from the conversation, but asking for reassurance didn’t hurt.

“Hyung…it was Junsu-hyung, he says he has tickets for us…for their concert…” Hoya mumbled before a wide grin appeared on his and his friend’s faces, “I can’t wait!”

 

“Hyung?” Youngmin and Kwangmin looked at Woohyun curiously as they adjusted their uniform before their café opened.

“What do you mean we are no longer home schooled?” Youngmin asked, shocked.

“It’s alright, kids, I’ve got it all organised”, Woohyun smiled confidently, “Sungjongie-ah, hand them the forms”

Sungjong nodded and then pulled out two sheets of paper and handed it to the twins.

“Just sign it, and then the both of you will be students at our school”, Woohyun started chuckling, “great, isn’t it?”

Youngmin and Kwangmin nodded and did as they were told.

“But why now?” Kwangmin asked quietly.

“Niel, explain”, Woohyun nodded at the other as he went back to making sure that his cakes were perfect.

And so Niel explained, watching as the twins nodded at his every word. They paused a bit for the excessive fanboying over concert tickets, but otherwise, everything proceeded smoothly.

“Oh, but hyung, if the both of us also go to school, the café will have to be closed in the mornings…”, Kwangmin frowned.

“You could always just quit after we get the student council convinced”, Woohyun stated and then snickered a bit at the twins’ disappointed expressions, “I’m just kidding, it would be nice if all 8 of us are in the school, right? So you do know that now that the both of you have enrolled, I won’t be letting you two ditch us, yeah?”

The twins looked up at Woohyun with puppy dog eyes and then got up from their seats and ran to give Woohyun a tight hug.

“The café will be fine if it’s closed during the time we’re at school. I do want to come early and prepare pastries though, so I’ll be here in the early mornings even though it’s not open”, Woohyun nodded, happy with his decisions.

 

Myungsoo grinned cheerfully as he held his new camera in his hands. He immediately unwrapped it, bought it home and charged the battery. Tomorrow is going to be beautiful.

The next morning, Myungsoo woke up with a yawn. He cleaned himself, put on his school uniform, ate breakfast, grabbed his bag and new camera and headed out towards school. Noting that he still had a fair bit of time left before the first bell, Myungsoo stopped here and there to capture artistic pictures with his camera. Photos of the sky, telephone pole, moss growing on the side walk, everything was interesting to Myungsoo.

He stopped in his steps when he looked at the last photo he took, it was of a patisserie he was in front of and found strangely attractive. But what interested him was not the pastry shop itself. It was the single person he had captured standing behind the glass window. It was a boy. A boy’s side profile. He wasn’t even smiling. But he drew the photographer in. Myungsoo blinked, and then blinked again.

“What?” he muttered to himself, instinctively, he bought his camera up and shot it at the patisserie again, he could see the beautiful boy he had captured through his camera, without him knowing, he had taken more than just a couple of shots. When the boy turned around, Myungsoo froze and nearly dropped his camera. He regained himself and took more photos of the boy who was now smiling and waving?

Myungsoo lifted his head away from his camera and stared at the boy. Was he waving at him?

“Youngminie! Kwangminie!” the boy opened the door and ran outside of the pastry shop to embrace two other boys who enthusiastically hugged back.

Myungsoo swallowed.

He could see that the three of them were talking, but he could not hear what they were discussing. He watched as the boy walked back into the shop. Myungsoo did not notice that his eyes were glued onto the boy until he saw hands waving in front of him. His head snapped towards the waving hand and saw the two boys – twins, they have the same face, were standing before him, trying to grab his attention.

“Can we take a look at your camera?” the blond one asks.

Myungsoo frowns at the other, his grip on his camera tightens.

“We just want to see if you took pictures of hyung”, the one with black hair states, his hand already grabbing Myungsoo’s camera.

“No, wait, what, it’s private”, Myungsoo says unhappily as he grabs his camera back.

He watches as the twins look at each other and then back at him.

“Well, since you won’t show us”, the blond one sighs and crosses his arms and talks, “we’ll just assume that you did take photos and now request for you to delete them all.”

“What?” Myungsoo stares hard at the other, “why?”

“It’s for your own safety really, I’m sure his brother won’t appreciate knowing that his dearest younger brother has a stalker”, the blond explains.

“I’m not a stalker”, Myungsoo stated calmly and looked at the other two as though they were freaks.

“We saw you stand here and stare and take pictures of him for 5 minutes”, the dark haired boy pointed out.

“I did not”, Myungsoo defended, he could not have stood there for such a long time looking at a single person without even knowing it. Right?

“We timed you”, the blond clicks his tongue, “anyhow, just stay away, or we’ll call the police.”

Myungsoo watches the two head into the shop and he shakes his head as he forces his eyes to look away from the shop as he trudges to school. By the time he reached the school gates, he realised he had not taken any other artistic pictures as he had been too busy staring at the smiling boy he had captured from the patisserie. And Myungsoo sighs.

 

“Oh! Twins!” Woohyun smiled as he washed his hands, dried them and then pulled the Jo twins into a hug, “about time you two got there, we were all about to die waiting for you!”

“Sorry, something came up”, Youngmin brushes fingers through his blond hair, “shall we go now, hyung?”

“Ah, sure”, Woohyun hums happily as he locks up and then walks to school with his dongsaengs.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t put on disguises?” Kwangmin asks Woohyun as he looks at everyone else besides his older twins who were clearly hiding their appearances.

“It’s fine, we need your clean cut appearances to get near the council, you can put on disguises later, yeah?”

The twins nod obediently.

“So I heard from Chunji that he saw the two of you talking to someone outside the shop just then?” Woohyun asks, “is it a secret admirer?”

Kwangmin muffles his laughter as he holds onto Youngmin’s arm for support.

“Actually, hyung, we wanted to talk to you about it”, Youngmin states “I guess he is kind of an admirer?”

“Stalker, hyung, he’s a stalker!” Kwangmin nudged his brother.

“You’re being stalked!?” Woohyun tries to compose himself as hundreds of thoughts of how to murder someone and get away with it runs across his head.

“Ah, not us”, Youngmin turns around and looks at Sungyeol who was busy goofing around with the others, “it’s Sungyeolie-hyung.”

“WHAT!?” Woohyun nearly faints, he places his hands on Youngmin’s shoulders and gripped hard, “did you murder him?”

The twins shake their heads, “we warned him. He looked really suspicious! We saw him taking pictures of hyung, so we approached him and gave him a warning.”

“Should’ve given him a couple of kicks and punches”, Woohyun scoffs, “and broken his camera with it.”

“Whose camera?” L.Joe asks as they finally caught up to Woohyun and the twins, “what’s happening?”

Woohyun pulled Sungyeol in for a tight hug and messed up the other’s hair even more and murmured sweet words.

Sungjong raised an eyebrow.

“Is this about that guy you were talking to earlier?” Chunji asks the twins.

They nod and quickly fill in the others on what had happened.

Woohyun wants to cry when Sungyeol’s reaction is a hearty laugh.

“Seriously, if you ever see that guy, tell me, and I’ll give him a black eye”, Woohyun stated as he looked at the twins. Trusting them to do as they were told.

“And break more than just a couple of bones”, Sungjong muttered.

And Sungyeol only laughed harder, finding the scenario hilarious.

 


	3. Three

**Title:** Three **  
Rating:** PG-15 **  
Characters:** Woohyun, Sungyeol, Sungjong, Sunggyu (Infinite), Niel, Chunji, L.Joe (Teen Top), Youngmin, Kwangmin (Boyfriend), Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, Taemin (SHINee) **  
Pairings:** L.Joe/Chunji, hinted Myungsoo/Sungyeol **  
Warnings:** delusional!incest, delusional!twincest  
**Length:** ~4,987

Woohyun peeked around the corner and then gently pushed the twins into the squeaky clean corridor, whispering with anxiousness, “the first door you see belongs to the student council, now go and get us our tickets, we believe in you.”

As Woohyun watched the twins slowly trudge their way to the door, his heart suddenly constricted as he yanked them both back to pull them into a tight bear hug, tears already prickling his eyes. He felt like a father who was going to send his precious babies into a war.

Youngmin pats Woohyun’s back and then wriggles out of the other’s embrace and declares confidently, “we’ll be able to make sure we get the tickets before the first bell!”

The twins stand outside the student council door and gulps. They notice the sign on the door that read _~~Student~~ Council _ with the word _SHINee_ written above the crossed out Student. Youngmin and Kwangmin looked at each other and raised an eyebrow each, they then turned their heads so that they were looking at the gang who was peeking from around the corner.

Woohyun made quick swish motions with his hands, telling the twins to go in. That they weren’t standing in front of a weird room.

“What does SHINee Council even mean?” Youngmin asks quietly.

Kwangmin shrugs, “I guess we’ll find out when we go in”, he knocks politely on the door before opening the door.

The strong smell of nail polish numbs their senses. But they had no time to dwell over it before they bumped into someone who was dressed in the PE uniform.

“Oh, sorry!” The student apologised, bowing and then taking a good look at the twins, “um, new students? I haven’t seen you guys around before.”

“Um, yeah”, Youngmin nods.

“I’m Minho, secretary of the Student Council”, he sticks out a hand friendly.

“It’s SHINee Council!” a voice interrupts as the twins shake hands with Minho.

Minho laughs, “that’s our president, Onew”, Minho points to the guy who had talked before, he was sitting on a leather chair, reading a magazine…about chicken.

The twins nod again, feeling a tad awkward.

“Anyway, I’ve got to go, I’m late for soccer practice, I’m sure our president can help! Enjoy your first day here!” Minho flashes a smile before running off.

“If you didn’t bring me a tub of fried chicken, don’t even bother asking me for anything, because I have nothing to give to students who don’t have chicken”, Onew stated, as he flipped through his chicken magazine.

Youngmin and Kwangmin looked at each other. They both agreed silently that the president of the Student, ah, no, the president of the SHINee Council was not what they had imagined.

“Go talk to Jonghyun if you need something”, Onew said again, his hand waving towards a general direction.

The twins follow the hand and see a guy who was sitting in front of the television, watching one of Actor’s many dramas, Kwangmin noted that he was currently watching the scene in which Shin Sekyung was most well known for in the drama.

Before the twins could even make their way towards Jonghyun, their arms were grabbed and were immediately pulled to sit on a couch.

“I’m Taemin, and the guy beside me painting his nails is Key”, a smiling boy named Taemin introduces, “Jonghyun is currently watching his favourite drama, so it probably isn’t a good idea to disturb him, he’s SHINee Council’s vice president.”

The twins nod.

“Key is the Treasurer and I’m the comissioner”, Taemin shakes hands. Key looks them up and down, smiles at them and then goes back to his nails.

“So! New students”, Taemin is beaming, “you two must be Jo Youngmin and Kwangmin”, Taemin gets up and takes a folder from the shelf before placing it on the coffee table between them.

“I’m Youngmin, the older brother”, Youngmin smiles back at the other’s friendliness.

“Oh?” Taemin’s smile widens as he takes the folder into his hand and scribbles something down. Key peeks over and whispers something to Taemin who nods frivolously as he jots down whatever Key had just mentioned.

The two brothers sat on the couch with thinning patience as they watched Taemin and Key whisper to each other, Taemin hurriedly writing everything down and taking glances at them every now and then with a rather creepy smile on his face.

Kwangmin looked at his brother with a frown.

“Um?” Youngmin cleared his throat, “do you have all the information you need on us?”

“Actually”, Key looks up and eyes them, “there is something that we wanted to ask, to make sure of. You know, just so we know that we have everything written down in your profile as a student here so that our secretary Minho can file it safely.”

“Please ask”, Kwangmin smiles hesitantly. Already ready to answer.

Taemin clears his throat, “we have an idea of who it is, but who is the S. E. M. E.?”

“Sorry?” Youngmin asks, “S.E.M.E.?” He looks at Kwangmin to see if his younger brother knows what the council members were talking about.

But Kwangmin blinks blankly back at him.

Key clicks his tongue, “S. E. M. E. stands for Super Extraordinarily Manly Exhibitionist. So, do confirm for us who is the S. E. M. E. in your relationship.”

“Um”, Kwangmin looks at Youngmin again and frowns, “well I guess hyung is more Super and Extraordinary…”

Youngmin nods with satisfaction.

“Hahh! I knew it!” Taemin pumps up a fist in joy and smiles gleefully at Key, his pen scribbling quickly.

“So, what does this have to do with anything?” Youngmin asks, confused.

Taemin chuckled as he began to ramble, “so, essentially, your story is similar to Marmalade Boy. You know, you two were separated at birth, and raised by two completely different parents, who remarried which allowed you two to reunite.”

Key nodded happily and added on, “and, and~ Although you two are sibling by blood, you couldn’t resist the temptation of forbidden love, and thus, intertwining forever to make such a sorrowful fate. Ah, such just a tragedy. Ah, some shall be pardon’d, some shall pay, for never was more woe, than Kwangmin and his Youngmin-hyung.” He sighed as he clenched his heart, sobbing at the thought of the pair of “star-crossed lovers.”

Taemin lightly smacked Key n the arm, whispering that what he was saying wasn’t Marmalade Boy, but Romeo and Juliet instead. After minutes of heated argument between Taemin and Key about the tragic love story between the twins, they quickly turned and interrogated the two, simultaneously questioning, “so which story is it?”

Youngmin and Kwangmin, blankly stared at them from shock, and immediately took their leave as the first bell rang, both of them wondering just what kind of fictional profile the council was writing. The two of them ran directly into the arms of their gang, silently sobbing.

“Fail, huh?” Sungjong asked, frowning.

“What is with the student…SHINee council!?” Youngmin asked, “they’re freaks!”

“Hyung, you guys put up with them for all these years?” Kwangmin asked, finding comfort in Chunji’s embrace.

“Our secret weapon doesn’t work”, L.Joe looked sadly at Woohyun, “what to do?”

“Perhaps we have to tackle them with us who are just a little more familiar with the blindingly absurd student council”, Sungjong sighed and then looked at Niel.

“Alright, Niel”, Woohyun looks at the other, “you’ll go propose our ideas to them during the first break, but for now, we all need to hurry to class, we’re all going to be late for first period.”

His dongsaengs nodded.

“Be careful on the way to class”, Woohyun leaned in to press his lips on a still sleepy Sungyeol’s temple.

Sungyeol nodded groggily before he went off to class, Sungjong’s arm around his shoulder, Sungjong telling his sleep hyung that he will grab the other a cup of coffee later.

When the recess break came, the gang gathered around the same bend around the corner again.

“Alright Niel, it’s your turn”, Woohyun nudged the other, “make sure to at least mention what your noona has requested.”

They pulled each other in for a group hug, wishing Niel the best of luck.

Niel gulped, cleared his throat and then made his way into the student council.

“Who are you?” Key asked bluntly when Niel walked in.

Minho squinted and then smiled cheerfully, “it’s Niel, Actor’s dongsaeng.”

“How can she even have a brother that looks like that?” Jonghyun asked as he lifted his weights.

“It’s the dorky glasses I think”, Minho says and smiles apologetically at Niel, “anyway, Taemin, you have my keys to access the student profiles right?”

“Yeah, you can go play your basketball, I’ll make sure to update the profiles and then put them back for you, secretary-ssi”, Taemin rolled his eyes.

“Um”, Niel looked around, a little lost.

“It’ll be alright”, Minho placed a hand on Niel’s shoulder, “it was nice meeting you, Actor’s dongsaeng.”

“So, what do you want?” Key asked as he looked into a hand held mirror and prettied his hair.

Niel looked at the president who was busy eating fried chicken, not even paying him any attention.

“Well? Just because you’re Actor’s dongsaeng, it doesn’t mean we’ll wait for you forever!” Key snapped.

“Do, do you like Actor-noona?” Niel managed to ask as he took a seat on the couch. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Taemin scribbling something in a folder with his name on it.

“Of course!” Jonghyun said from across the room, “who doesn’t love her?”

Niel smiled, thinking that this could make things easier.

“So tell me, is Actor dating right now!?” Jonghyun walked over and sat next to Niel, still flexing his arms.

“Um…” Niel swallowed but was not able to say anything as he was interrupted.

“I bet it’s that guy who’s leading in her current drama right?” Taemin scowled, “just wait till I get my hands on him, I’ll make sure he never sees Actor again.”

Niel looked at Taemin with shocked eyes.

“Psh”, Key waved Taemin off, “I heard that Actor is planning to get married soon, if it’s that guy, we must make sure that he no longer breathes.”

Niel felt that he was going to choke on his own breath.

“I still think she’s dating that guy from a couple of dramas ago, that guy with the funny hair that looked like this”, Jonghyun pulled his hair in all directions.

“That guy is old school”, Taemin scoffed, “there’s no way Actor will go for someone as un-classy as him, I don’t think that she’s even ever touched that guy out of the set.”

Niel opened his mouth to talk but was immediately cut off.

“Hah! And that’s why you’re stupid, of course she’d choose to date a guy that seems highly unlikely to be possible to the media and the rest of the world, unlike you, Actor doesn’t have such a pea sized brain!”

“What!?” Taemin got up, Niel’s folder dropping to the floor with a splat.

“What!?” Jonghyun fired back, “don’t you even dare think that Actor is stupid, she’s obviously someone with brains!”

Niel couldn’t help but find himself nodding along, his sister really did have brains.

“I still think that Actor and Shin Sekyung are an item though”, Key stated, wrinkling his nose, “you can’t deny the chemistry they have in that drama they are filming together!”

Niel felt speechless. He made a mental note to ask his sister when he gathered the courage if she had the hots for Shin Sekyung. He was starting to feel creeped out from their fanboying.

“Ah!~ I really want to meet Actor and ask her!” Jonghyun grumbled, ignoring what Key had said before.

“Me too, me too~” Taemin sympathised.

“Psh, can’t you guys just dress Actor’s dongsaengs up as a girl and pretend he’s Actor? Dressing people up and role playing with them is your specialty isn’t it?” Onew mumbled as he continued to eat his chicken.

“What? How can he look like Actor? He’s so dishevelled!” Taemin complained, looking at Key and Jonghyun for agreement.

“Trying won’t hurt?” Key scrutinized Niel and then stood up and walked towards Niel, ‘’if we take away the glasses, clean his face, put a wig on him, force a pretty dress on him, it might be okay?”

“Yeah, maybe, we can give it a shot, can’t we, Taemin?” Jonghyun nodded.

“What, I don’t know”, Taemin shrugged but kept on looking at Niel.

Niel was feeling uneasy. He inched away from Jonghyun who was sitting beside him and then jumped out of the couch with fright when Key came closer.

Woohyun had always told him to not take his disguise off at school, and he was absolutely not going to take it off so that the stupid SHINee student council can put him in drag. That was not going to happen. He quickly jolted to the door without saying anything, running down the corridor and then into the arms of his friends who were expecting him.

“They got you too?” Sungjong sighed.

Niel nodded, “I really can’t like them”, he shuddered, “hyung, it’s really hard to go in by yourself, they’re really intimidating!”

“Awww, my poor dongsaeng”, Woohyun rubbed Niel’s hair affectionately, placing a soft kiss on his head, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“We’re sorry for putting you through it before too”, Niel looked at the twins and hugged them again. Noting that the twins were now wearing disguises as well.

“Cheer up”, Sungyeol smiled softly and passed his cup of coffee (in which he received from Sungjong earlier) to Niel, “and calm down.”

“Thanks”, Niel gave a small smile and then sighed.

Woohyun sighed and tapped his forehead wistfully, “I guess, during lunch break we can have our resident husband and wife attempt to persuade the council. I have a feeling that they’ll be able to make it work.”

Everyone nodded.

“Wait, hyung, who are you talking about? Resident husband and wife?” Chunji asks, confused.

“We have people like that?” L.Joe scrunches up his nose.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they stared blankly at Chunji and L.Joe.

“And that’s why they’re husband and wife”, Sungjong sighed.

“Huh?” Chunji and L.Joe continued to look puzzled.

“Alright, L.Joe and Chunji, the two of you will have to convince the lousy council over lunch”, Woohyun sighed and messed up his own hair even more.

“Hy-hyung, we will try our best!” Chunji stammered, knowing that the possibility of the SHINee council freaking them out and eating them alive to be quite high.

During the lunch break, Chunji and L.Joe tried to smile as they looked at their 6 friends who were whispering encouragingly. The two gulped as they made their way to the student council room.

Before they could even knock on the door, Minho had opened the door and bumped into them in a hurry.

“Oh it’s the nerdy husband and wife”, Minho remarked with a smile. He turned around from L.Joe and Chunji and then threw a set of keys towards Taemin, “here, you have more profiles to write this lunch break, I’ll be going now!” Minho laughed and then waved at L.Joe and Chunji brightly.

“Okay…”, L.Joe looked at Chunji doubtfully before they hesitantly headed inside.

“We’ve been expecting you”, Key smiled and then looked over to Taemin who had already opened the cupboards which store profiles of all the students and taken out Chunji and L.Joe’s profiles.

“Expecting us?” L.Joe looked at Key suspiciously.

“Yeah”, Key pulled both of them in, pushing them towards the couch before closing the door, “here to discuss your wedding plans right?”

“Excuse me?” Chunji asked as he was forced to sit on the couch by Taemin who then took a seat opposite the two. Key joining them shortly with Jonghyun who pulled a whiteboard over.

“Sorry, but what wedding?” Chunji pressed, a little mortified.

“Your wedding, with your hubby”, Key answers lazily as he write in big letters at the top of the whiteboard ‘ChunJoe Wedding Plans’.

“What?” Chunji raised an eyebrow, “I don’t have a, a, hubby!”

“Then what is he?” Taemin points at L.Joe.

“L.Joe, L.Joe is…he is…”, Chunji stammers.

“Right, exactly, your hubby”, Jonghyun smiles fondly.

“Right”, Taemin nods, “so we’ve already prepared the wedding certificates for you, they can be signed any time.”

“Hold on, what?” L.Joe asks.

Taemin pulls out two sheets of paper from a folder and shows L.Joe, “we’ve even been nice enough to feel in all the details needed”, Taemin then puts the sheets of paper back.

“So where would you like the wedding?” Key asks, ready to write the details on the whiteboard.

“We’re not getting married, we’re here for-“, Chunji starts but is interrupted.

“They want it somewhere close”, Jonghyun looks up at Key and nods for the other to write, “maybe the ceremony can be held here, at school.”

“Oh~” Taemin nodded, “sounds good, “everyone in the school can be invited, not too classy.”

Key write the important details on the whiteboard, nodding approvingly, “it can be held at the Culture Festival, can it not?”

“That sounds great!” Both Jonghyun and Taemin clap their hands and smiles.

“No!” Chunji looked at them with shocked eyes.

“I trust that the two of you will find your own attire?” Key nodded, writing that on the whiteboard too.

“No!” Chunji objected again, “there is no wedding!” He looked over at L.Joe who was a lot quieter than he had expected.

“I think Chunji would look splendid in a dress”, L.Joe whispered to himself and then caught himself as he looked up with red cheeks, “I mean, no! There is no wedding! We’re not even together!”

Key raises an eyebrow and immediately writes on the white board; ‘Chunji in a splendid dress’.

“I think chicken should be the main course”, Onew chips in from his Council President desk, eating fried chicken.

“Chicken sounds good”, Jonghyun nods. Key writing on the board again.

“This is crazy”, Chunji states, shaking his head.

“Chunji wants songs that will make the guest go crazy”, Taemin points out.

Key swiftly writes the request on the whiteboard, “I trust that the groom will get the rings too, what have you two got planned for a honeymoon?”

“Honey…honeymoon?” L.Joe asks quietly, his cheeks still a vibrant red.

“There will be no honeymoon! There isn’t even a wedding!” Chunji insisted, getting upset.

“Aw~ Look, Chunji is blushing just from thinking about their wedding and honeymoon”, Taemin cooed, “how cute!”

Angry and feeling humiliated, Chunji stood up, grabbing L.Joe’s hand before he turned around and stormed out of the council room, tears prickling his eyes.

“Hey, don’t be too upset”, L.Joe whispered to Chunji as the existed, he gave the other a small smile, “you know what they’re like, it isn’t surprising for them to pull a joke like this.”

Chunji looked at L.Joe and then nodded frivolously. But he was still unhappy.

“Come on~” L.Joe pulled the other into a hug, “we can go back inside and convince them!”

Chunji nodded and the two turned around, only to see the three of five members smiling happily at them.

“You’re not going to kiss to convince us of your undying love and happiness over our superbly made wedding plan?” Taemin asked.

“On second thoughts”, L.Joe gulped, “these guys are too creepy, let’s run!” He pulled Chunji along and ran down the corridor, stopping when they met their little gang of friends who were squatting around and eating lunch.

“Fail?” Sungjong looked up with expectant eyes.

The two nodded, “sorry everyone…”

Everyone else stood up and pulled them into a nice and tight group hug.

“They’re even creepier than before”, Chunji wailed, “tried to conjure up a wedding for L.Joe and I!”

“Isn’t that great?” Woohyun asked, “are they funding it!? That would be even better!”

“Wh-what?” Chunji looked at Woohyun with confusion.

“We could always fund it”, Youngmin stated, “Niel can be the main accompaniment!”

“We could even find a place for your honeymoon!” Kwangmin laughed.

“Woohyunnie-hyung can make little pastries for everyone!” Sungyeol smiled

“For one, that stupid council is doing something worth praising for!” Sungjong agreed with everyone else.

“N-no, what?” Chunji looked blankly at them all.

“You’ll look splendid in a dress”, Woohyun sincerely smiled and placed a hand on Chunji’s shoulder.

And Chunji wanted to give himself a face palm as L.Joe stood beside him awkwardly, chuckling half-heartedly.

“Alright! I will go after school, it might be our last shot, so let’s plan for it now”, Woohyun cleared his throat, “the rest of you will go early to our café, set up and wait for me okay? Serve drinks first I guess the cakes should be ready too, in the usual, just tell our customers that the pastries aren’t ready yet, alright?”

“Hyung, why are you going by yourself?” Sungyeol pouts, tugging on Woohyun’s sleeve, “what about Sungjongie and I?”

“No! It’s too dangerous, the SHINee council are creepily bloodthirsty, I can’t guarantee that I’ll even be able to make it out  without being traumatized or unscratched!”

“No! Hyung!” Sungjongie said with vigour, “the more the better to face the monsters with! Hyung is so brilliant, I’m sure we’ll all come out happy with our tickets!”

Woohyun frowned. He didn’t want to endanger his little brother though. That council is mental!

“Hyung, if you don’t, then I’m going to go run away with that STALKER from this morning!” Sungyeol stated, knowing that his hyung would immediately go with him.

“Sungyeolie!” Woohyun cried, everyone else’s gasps ringing in his ears, “you can’t do that! Hyung will DIE if you do that!”

Sungyeol crossed his arms and looked away.

“Woohyun-hyung!” Sungjong grabbed Woohyun’s arms, “you can’t let Sungyeolie do that!”

“It’s Sungyeolie-hyung for you, Sungjongie”, Woohyun automatically reminded the other.

“Remember what the twins said! That guy is a STALKER. Just imagine what he would do to your angelic baby brother! You have to let the two of us accompany you to the council!”

“Please hyung!” Everyone else pleaded, remembering that Niel had said that one person was too dangerous, “it’ll be safer!”

“F-fine…”, Woohyun said sadly, even though he knew that was the only answer he had.

So the group of friends ended up spending the rest of lunch meticulously planning out their next proposal.

“Good luck! Please get our tickets, hyung!”

They all found themselves in a group hug once more. Woohyun nodded confidently, “this will work!”

Woohyun knocked on the door and was just about to walk open the door himself when the door opened, Minho smiling cheerfully.

“Want some?” Minho asked, holding onto a plate of something towards the guests.

“What…what is that?” Sungjong asked, peeking over Woohyun’s shoulders.

“Frogs!” Minho’s smile widened, “a friend in France sent them to me, would you like some?”

“No…no thanks”, Sungjong smiled warily and shifted away.

Minho shrugged and moved aside for the guests to come in. Woohyun walked in first, his two dongsaengs behind him, as though he wanted to shield them from anything weird the council was going to throw at them.

“Oh, another three…”, Key speculated as he sat down on the couch, gesturing for the three to take a seat before him. He smiled sadly at them as they took their seats.

“Ah, you three, how pitiful”, Taemin sighed before he grabbed the keys off Minho and rummaged through the cupboard of cabinets for their files.

“We’ve seen one too many tragic love stories today”, Jonghyun mused, ripping up Onew’s chicken magazine and folding paper planes out of them to throw at the council president who was making chicken origami.

“If only the three of you aren’t siblings~” Key sighed.

Minho raised an eyebrow and looked at the three guests before shrugging. He had always thought that only Woohyun and Sungyeol were siblings, was Sungjong not their neighbour? Maybe he’s a half brother who lived next door? Oh, that made more sense to him and Minho nodded, satisfied again.

“Things would’ve been so much easier, huh?” Taemin placed a hand on Sungyeol’s shoulder, but it was quickly slapped off by both boys sitting beside him.

“Oh~ Possessive much?” Taemin said under his breath and brushed imaginary dust off his hand.

“Forbidden love is hard”, Key nodded solemnly, “we met a pair of new students this morning who were also in that situation, but with the three of you, the emotions must be so tangled, the forbidden love between not two but three hearts much pull and tug so achingly!”

Forcefully, Woohyun slams his palms on the table and glares at the dodgy SHINee council members. They stare at Woohyun and an awkward silence fills the air.

Woohyun takes in a breath, “we have a request!”

“Um, it’s not possible for us to make you not blood related so that your love can become non-forbidden…”, Key looked stunned for a second.

“And we can’t-”, Taemin started but was interrupted.

“Actor-noona has requested to hold a fansign here, at our school, during the cultural festival!” Woohyun said quickly.

“Actor-noona!” All members of the SHINee Council turned to look at Woohyun and gathered around him immediately, “she has!?”

“She had requested through her younger brother – Niel, but you all scared him off…”, Woohyun grimaced.

“Onew! Say yes! I want to see Actor-noona in real life! Please!” Key begged, “please! Please! Please!”

Onew nodded immediately, “I want to see Actor-noona too!~”

Sungyeol looked blankly at Sungjong who looked blankly back at him, “Woohyunnie-hyung is amazing…”

“She has also requested for the OST to her current drama to be played during the cultural festival as background music”, Woohyun stated, “if you truly love Actor-noona, this shouldn’t be hard to organise.”

“Of course!” Onew smiled brightly excited at the thought of the beautiful actor visiting their school.

“And you’d be able to set up a time slot for her younger brother’s band – FT Island to play live here as well?” Woohyun asked, smiling charmingly now.

“Yes, yes, yes!!!” Onew laughed, “this will be the best!”

“Oh, but, for this to happen, I want you to do a favour for us”, Minho smiled innocently before he pulled out a poster from behind the couch and handed it to Woohyun.

Woohyun rolled out the title and read out the biggest words on the poster – ‘Cultural Festival Crossdressing Contest!’.

“What?” Sungyeol asked, looking at Minho with confusion.

“Exactly as it says”, Taemin nods, “we’ll be promoting this soon, and for safety measures, to make sure that there are at least contestants in the male division, you guys will have to join!”

“Pft, why don’t you just blackmail F4 to join and then promote it? You’ll get heaps of viewers for that, you know?”

“F4?” Jonghyun asks and then smiles, “that isn’t a bad idea~”, he then scurries off to another corner of the room and starts chuckling rather evilly with Taemin.

Immediately, there was a knock on the door and Chunji and L.Joe walked into the room hesitantly.

“Guys? What’s wrong?” Woohyun asks with worry.

“Hyung, it’s, well, Sungjongie’s precious teddy bear has been dyed pink…”, Chunji frowns.

Sungyeol breaks into a smile and tries to stop his snickering.

“Wh-what?” Sungjong stands up, his hand gripping tightly onto Sungyeol’s who was now wincing in pain.

“Your mother called the café, and told us to tell you…”, L.Joe said, “you might want to go back and take a look to see if you can save him.”

“Hyung…”, Sungjong looks at Woohyun with sad eyes, “I have to go first, I will call you later.”

Woohyun nods.

Sungjong pulls Sungyeol up, “come on, let’s go.”

Sungyeol nods, wondering if he should tell Sungjong that it was him who had dyed his precious teddy bear pink…it looks better anyway.

“No, wait, Sungyeolie, you can’t go, you’re going to take this chance and elope with your stalker, aren’t you?” Woohyun grabbed Sungyeol’s free hand and pulled him down again.

Key and Taemin raised an eyebrow each and looked at each other, Taemin already jotting in the files.

“Ah…”, Sungyeol sent Sungjong an apologetic look and then sat back down beside Woohyun. No one could help when Woohyun had a delusional thought set in his mind.

Nodding, Sungjong headed out the door.

“Wait!” Onew called, “if it’s not three people, then no deal, we can’t accept your request.”

Sungjong panicked and quickly pushed Chunji towards the council, “sorry Chunji, but my bear is waiting!”

“Eh?” Chunji looked around confused, “what’s going on? What deal?”

“Ah, Chunji’s good too”, Woohyun nodded “L.Joe, go back to the café, everything will be fine here.”

L.Joe nodded before he ran out of the room, following Sungjong.

“So, what we need you to do”, Key took the poster and held it, he looked at Chunji and motioned for the other to sit down, “is to join the crossdressing contest, you must sign the form by the way.”

Minho handed the three of them the forms with a pen each.

“There’s an allocated slot for you to perform something to show off your talents.”

“Performance? Talent?” Sungyeol asked wearily.

“Yeah, singing and dacing, choose a song you guys want to sing and dance to and perform it, the clothes you wear…well, there’s no theme, but something extravagant would be perfect”, Key explained.

“Now, if you want the request to be fulfilled, sign those forms now”, Onew smiled at the three.

“I’m still a little lost and confused, but for the tickets, anything”, Chunji nodded, signing his name at the bottom of the form.

“Right, for the tickets”, both Woohyun and Sungyeol said determinedly as they both signed their names on the forms, “it’s not like crossdressing is anything new anyway.”

The three students who had just signed up for the Crossdressing Contest had not yet realised that they had just signed up to a life changing moment.


End file.
